


Shining Pokémon Triangle: Attract

by Masterweaver



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterweaver/pseuds/Masterweaver
Summary: Aimi Bellamy is a slightly unusual trainer, but slightly unusual trainers are perfectly normal in Unova. And she certainly doesn't think she'll be in any crazy shenanigans involving legendary pokémon or deranged criminal teams any time soon. Sure she has dreams, but it'll take a while to accomplish them.She's all set for an ordinary pokémon journey......right up until she gets asked on a date.





	1. Chapter 1

_In most regions of the world, kids go on their pokémon journey when they're around ten. They can find a pikachu out there, if they're lucky. If they reach the elite four, they have to fight them in a specific order. It's all very traditional._

_Unova has a bit of a love-hate relationship with tradition. You can choose to hold off your pokémon journey if you really want. Our local thunder-rodent_ flies _, which makes them kinda hard to catch on the ground. And the elite four let you battle them in any order they like. It's a very unusual region, when you think about it._

 _Now,_ traditionally _, I'd start off this story on the day I left to go on my own journey, but... well, I think I should start on the day my whole world flipped around. I remember it pretty well..._

=-=-=-=

"We've got this in the bag!" declared a wavy-haired sixteen-year-old, her emerald eyes narrowing in preparatory triumph. "Haru, give Chandra a helping hand!"

With a nod and a decisive "Voir!", a pair of three-fingered green hands cupped the red protrusion in the white figure's chest. A beam of power shot out, enveloping another figure--this one seemingly garbed in black, with icy blue eyes glowering from a violet visage.

"Chandra, use psyshock!"

The violet figure's eyes narrowed. "...thi _telle!"_

A wave of energy burst forth with a thrum, knocking back the mole with saw-tipped claws and the blue bug in armor. They rolled to a stop at the feet of a man, who fell wide-eyed to his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The girl grinned. "Well--"

"I! Have been BESTED!" the man declared loudly.

"...uh--"

He reached for the black and red balls on his belt, returning the two combatants to a resting state of light. "This... is... TRAGEDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIY!"

The girl gave Haru a confused look, getting a helpless shrug in reply. Chandra's arms crossed as pale blue eyes glowered.

The man stood, suddenly smiling beatifically. "Well, that was intense. Here's your cash!" He tossed a small sack to the girl, who caught it with an odd expression.

"...Thank you...?"

The man turned and skipped off, whistling brightly.

_"...Weirdo..."_

"Serade," agreed the short green figure next to her, masked eyes rolling dismissively.

The girl shook her head, adjusting her beanie cap as she turned to the two battlers. "Alright team, let's talk facts. On the one hand, we utterly trounced that guy!" Her fist pounded into her palm. "Never doubted it for a second. On the other, well..." She cringed, glancing at the device on her wrist. "That Aggron of his took a while to whittle down. And honestly, it's getting pretty late. I know we were planning on getting to Nimbasa today, but with the beating you guys took..."

All four of them turned to glance at the side of the road, where a curvy brown lagomorph with pink fluff and a heart-shaped golden creature were resting off their injuries, tended to by a pink creature with striped ears. One of the gentle prods made the lagomorph curl away with a yelp, the pink creature backing off and raising flabby arms apologetically.

The girl turned away just as the golden heart flopped off the lagomorph and onto the pink creature's face. "Yeah, I'm not that cruel. So we're going to hike up to the boulder clearing and set up camp there, okay?" She reached out offhandedly, grabbing the heart off the pink creature's face as they stumbled by. "Pilvi, you're the one with Strength, you can take the lead. Don't you worry, guys, this is just a minor delay."

With a quick flick to the red and white spheres on her bandoleer, she summoned both the lagomorph and the golden heart into storage, shouldering her bag and walking after the pink creature confidently. The others followed her at a more sedate pace, silently enjoying the evening air.

"<This is your fault, you know.>"

Green fingers trailed down a white face with a quiet groan. "<Not this again...>"

"<If you had provided better assistance to Koharu, she wouldn't have needed to be swapped out so soon.>"

"<She's a normal, Aggron are steel rock. Double resistance.>"

The violet figure quirked a brow. "<And what about when Pilvi was called back? Did you help her?>"

Green hands clenched tightly. "<Excadrill are  _immune_  to electric moves! Aimi made a good call!>"

"<They aren't immune to water moves. Yet somehow, Goldheart fainted.>"

The hands were thrown into the air. "<That Escavalier got  _incredibly_  lucky!>"

"<Had you been more aggressive, he wouldn't have had that chance.>"

Haru spun around, pointing an angry finger in Chandra's face. "<Look, just because my only direct attack is confusion-->"

"<Oh for Meloetta's sake!>" A pair of red and blue roses pushed them apart. "<Chandra, lay off Haru for ONCE in your life!>"

"<Lotus-->"

The short figure glared up at the blue eyes. "<No. Shut up and listen. Those were steel pokemon. We  _suck_  against steel types. Quite frankly, you should have lost. But you didn't, and you know why?>" A thorn-like finger pointed at Haru. "<This idiot helped you out. Yeah, Haru sucks alone, but in a double battle you could not have a better partner. Ever since I've joined this team, the dolt's been saving your skirt. So stop whining.>"

Haru glanced aside for a moment, unsure how to take Lotus's words.

Chandra brushed by the shorter figure without sparing a glance. "<You haven't been with us long enough to judge his competence.>"

Lotus's arms crossed. "<What about the campfire incident?>"

The dark figure snapped around, eyes wide. "<That was-- _how did you--?!_ >"

"<I have my ways,>" Lotus replied, flipping her bushy white hair with an evil smirk.

A few steps ahead, Aimi glanced over her shoulder, noting the way the three were spitting their names at each other.  _Are they squabbling again?_ She sighed, turning back forward and adjusting her bag.  _This will be a looooooooong walk._

=-=-=-=

Aimi hammered the last piton into the ground, stood up, and nodded in satisfaction at the tent she'd set up. "Okay, that's that." She turned around, looking over the circle of stones Chandra was telekinetically assembling; Pilvi rolled a log up to one side, while Haru and Lotus worked together to roll another up. "Good, good. Hey, Lotus, can you and Haru go find some firewood?"

Lotus waved a rose in exasperation. "Ser, ser..." She headed into the woods, Haru following her with an amused expression.

Aimi nodded, taking the two pokéballs off her bandoleer and turning to the log Pilvi had rolled up. With a flick of her fingers and a flash of light, Koharu was leaning against it with Goldheart on her chest. "Hey you two, feeling any better?"

"Loooooooooooooooooooop," groaned the pink-fluffed lagomorph. The fish coughed weakly in agreement.

"Yeah, I know, I know..." Aimi knelt down, pulling something from her backpack. "Look, we can't hit the pokécentre until tomorrow, but I'm giving you a super potion for now, okay?" She spritzed the pair of them, earning a few relieved smiles. "Just rest up and you'll be fine. Pilvi, can you keep an eye on them for me?"

"Amphar!"

"There's a good girl. I'm going to set things up." She slung her backpack off and ducked into the tent.

Koharu groomed her ear with a sigh. "<That battle was a real strain...>"

"<Indeed,>" Goldheart agreed, "<twas an ordeal most prodigious.>"

Koharu glanced toward the firepit. "<Oh, if only there was  _somebody_  who could comfort me in my time of trial!>" She swooned to the ground, paw against her head as an expression of pain and sorrow overtook her face. Her ankle slid up her calf, red eyes glimmering as she heaved a breathy sigh.

Chandra glanced over at her for a moment with a flat expression.

"<...Excuse me, I must prepare for my nightly meditation.>"

Koharu stared in shock as their companion strode off. "<Oh come  _on!_  What does a girl have to do to get a guy's attention around here?!>"

Pilvi tilted her head. "<What's wrong?>"

"<Chandra's ignoring me, that's what's wrong.>" Koharu sat up, absently handing Goldheart to her. "<I mean, here I am, practically putting myself on a platter, and he goes off to meditate!>" She threw her paws in the air, growling in frustration. "<It's like he doesn't even notice me!>"

Pilvi paused in her dusting off of Goldheart. "<...wait... Chandra's a  _buck?_ >"

"<Yes. Didn't you know?>"

"<Uh... no.>"

Koharu sighed, running a paw through her ear fluff. "<Well, he's a guy. And I kinda... you know...>"

"<You're twitterpatted! Oh that's so cute!>"

"<Except he doesn't even glance at me! What's up with that?>"

"<Perhaps it is simply that his self has yet to acclimate to the ideal of interaction,>" Goldheart opined. "<Continue as you do, and surely you will manifest within his soul.>"

For a moment, both Pilvi and Koharu stared at the heart-shaped fish.

"<...Oh Victini, Goldheart, you're so smart!>" Pilvi decreed.

Koharu nodded firmly, pounding a fist into her paw. "<If at first you don't succeed, try try again!>"

=-=-=-=

"<...it just kinda feels stupid, sending the plant pokemon to look for plants.>"

"<Well, Aimi believes that everyone should contribute.>"

Lotus chopped off a few more branches from a tree, rolling her eyes as she moved on. "<Look, just because I’m not a good battler yet doesn’t mean I’m dead weight, alright?>"

Haru knelt down, adding the discarded branches to the collection. "<Why is this so important to you anyway?>"

"<...you wouldn’t understand.>"

A sardonic smirk flickered across Haru's face. "<I’m a Gardevoir, we’re all  _about_  understanding.>"

"<Yeah, sure.>"

"<Look, I can feel your frustration. Literally. Psychic. So just talk to me.>"

Lotus ground her teeth for a moment. "<You really want to know?>" She spun to face him, counting off on her thorns. "<When you got experienced enough, you evolved. When Koharu felt safe enough, she evolved. And Goldheart doesn’t need to worry about evolution. Me? I had to be given a rock. I am what I am because Aimi, for whatever reason, took pity on a random Roselia.>" Her rose flung wide. "<And I’m not getting any new moves without her. Do you realize that? I am completely and totally dependant on one girl! It’s just--this whole thing--AAAAAAAAAAAAARAA!>"

She swung around, slicing a branch from a tree. For a moment, she stared at it, breathing heavily.

"<...She’s not the worst girl to be dependant on.>"

Lotus's shoulders sagged. "<...No. No she’s not. I just...>" She bent down, picking up the branch. "<If I do have to rely on her, I want to be the best battler I can be. Only... everyone else on the team is better at it.>

Haru took the branch from her with a gentle smile. "<You know she cycles us, right? I mean, Pilvi’s a monster, but she tries to let the rest of us have about the same time fighting.>"

"<Yeah, I know.>" Lotus shook her head, heading back toward the camp. "<She does try to make us all feel useful.>"

Haru paused for a moment, glancing up at the rising moon.

"<...Yes. Yes she does.>"

=-=-=-=

Aimi hummed a small yawn as she watched the pot of water boiling over the campfire, idly tapping the styrofoam cup in her hand.

{So, uh, hey--}

"What--?" She jolted, her eyes darting around. "Who--?"

Her eyes fell on Haru, whose hands were held up in a placating gesture. {Calm down! It's just me.}

"Oh, right. Psychic type. I thought telepathy was something you had to train to use."

{If you want to use it in a fight, yes, but just to talk...} Haru sat down on the log next to her, skirt carefully draped back.

"Right, that makes sense." Aimi shook her head. "What, is Pilvi's snoring keeping you up?"

{Nah, she's still alright.} Haru gave her an amused smile. {You know Koharu's picked up Lotus? She's sleepcuddling her like a poképlush.}

Aimi giggled. "Oh, that's adorable."

{Very much so.}

The two of them sat on the log, looking up at the glittering stars. Chirps and whistles resounded faintly from the forest around them, backed by the cackle of the flames and the gentle bubbling of the boiling water.

"...Soooooo what did you want to talk about?"

{Hmm? Oh. Um... well...}

Haru's hand spiraled in a vague gesture as red eyes roved around, not quite looking at her.

{....sooooo we're going to be in Nimbasa tomorrow...}

Aimi hummed in amusement. "Yeeeeeeees?"

{...and I know the plan is to go to the pokécentre and then the gym, right?}

"Yep, badge number four!" She took the pot off the fire, pouring the water slowly into the styrofoam cup in her hand. "Another step to Aimi Bellamy, Psychic Gym Leader. I would have gotten the badge sooner, but the gym was being renovated."

Haru watched as she took a small fork out of her backpack and began stirring the contents within her cup. {So, are we headed straight from the pokécentre to the gym?}

"Well..." Aimi tapped the edge of the cup with her fork, thinking about it. "I mean, we can probably spare a little time, if you want to see a musical or something."

She brought the cup up, taking a deep inhale and smiling softly. The fork in her hand twitched down, spinning carefully, before lifting a small bundle of noodles up. She took a bite, swallowed, and hummed contentedly, going for another bunch.

{...we could... maybe...} Haru's hands stretched out on the thin knees, as a sheepish smile was turned to the trainer. {...go on a date?}

Noodles dripped from Aimi's mouth as her eyes snapped wide in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

_So there I was. Sitting with my noodles, in our camp just outside of Nimbasa, almost ready to get to sleep. And then, out of nowhere, Haru asks me out on a date._

_Okay, being fair, it wasn't entirely out of nowhere, it just felt like that to me. I mean... there's a certain distance between trainers and their pokémon. A disconnect--we're supposed to care for them, obviously, but there's... different types of 'caring for them', and I don't think many people actually considered this kind of care. Outside, you know, a few... unusuals._

_So, back on point: I'd just been asked out on a date by one of my pokemon. I'd like to say that I reacted with rationality and grace. It's not true, but I'd like to say it._

=-=-=-=

"A--a, you-- _a date?!"_

{I mean, if...} Haru leaned back, smile fading. {You know what, just forget it, it was--}

"No wait! Hold on, I..." Aimi held up a hand. "I... let me think about this." She put down her cup of noodles, taking a breath. "Okay. Okay, so, you... just asked me out. That's what's going on, right?"

{....Yes....?}

"I... I just..." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, uh, no offense, but first of all, I'm not gay."

{Well, neither am I.}

"...wait. You're a  _guy?"_

{The proper term is wraith, actually.} Haru gave her an odd look. {You didn't know I was male?}

"Uh... I..." Aimi cleared her throat. "My pokédex scanner is kinda broken. It’s a hand-me-down... sometimes it doesn’t... I kind of assumed--I mean, you’re... pretty, you know?" She cringed, rubbing the back of her head. "And... okay, there are guys that are pretty, but they... I mean... uh... Dress!" Her fingers rapped on her knee. "Yes. Humans wear dresses only if they’re girls, and... and... well, I guess some guys... well, I... but you're not human... so I shouldn't... have..."

Her shoulders slumped as she looked at the ground. "...sorry..."

{No, it’s...} Haru glanced at his hands. {It’s fine, I guess.}

The crackling fire outlined their nervous, unsure expressions as they deliberately avoided each other's gaze.

"...Sooooooooooo." Aimi cleared her throat. "You just... asked me out on a date."

{That I did.}

In the forest around them, something hooted.

"...would you believe this is the first time a guy's asked me out?"

{ _Wraith_ \--hold on, what?} Haru looked over her in astonishment. {Seriously?}

"It’s not really that surprising. I mean, I’m not..." Aimi shrugged. "Well, I’m not very nice to talk with, since I go on tangents, and I kinda look mousey and, well, I’m just kind of average really. Plus I was really nerdy back in the day, so, you know... yeah."

Haru shook his head. {Aimi, you’re a very intelligent banshee--girl, sorry. You’re witty, and you can think on your feet, and... and I’ve seen how you care about us.} He gestured at the tent. {All of us. You have a big heart.}

Aimi looked at him, a small smile on her face, one which he returned easily. They held each other's gaze for a moment or two.

{....aaaaaand, uh, I kind of like your tangents, and...} Haru glanced away nervously. {And I think you're pretty--}

Aimi nudged him with an amused huff. "Alright, I get it."

She turned toward the fire, considering it briefly.

"...Look, Haru, I need to think about this. It's just... this is something I haven't ever seriously thought about, so..." She shrugged. "I'm not saying no, but... can I maybe give you my answer tomorrow, when we actually get to Nimbasa? I... it's... I need to sleep on this."

Haru smiled ruefully. {I did kind of spring this on you, didn't I?}

"Yeah."

{Yeah, I guess I can wait.} He stood, brushing off his knees. {Besides, we should both be getting some shuteye.}

"Yeah. Um..." Aimi bit her lip. "Goodnight, I guess?"

{And Cressilla's blessing to you as well.} Haru bowed his head to her briefly, before returning to the tent.

Aimi nodded, picking up her noodles and eating them slowly. The past... what, five minutes? Ten? They were certainly minutes she couldn't have anticipated and... actually, she was still struggling to process the whole talk. There was a guy who was... maybe crushing on her? Was it appropriate to call it a crush? Well... she'd been asked out on a date. By a Gardevoir. Who was her pokémon. So that was... three things she'd never expected. At least he wasn't still a Kirlia... actually, how old  _was_  Haru? And how did age of consent work with pokémon anyway?

"No no no. Too much speculation." Aimi took a steadying breath. "Okay, I can handle this. I've got all of tonight and most of tomorrow to think this through. Yeah. So... the first thing I should do... the first thing..."

She yawned.

"Wow.... all that freaking out drained me." After a moment, she ate the last of her noodles and put the cup in her bag, standing up and stretching. "You know what, I'll just tuck in for the night. Things will be clearer if I wake up well-rested."

=-=-=-=

_HOLYMAGIKARPHOLYMAGIKARPHOLYMAGIKARP--_

Aimi hid her panic behind a bright smile, gesturing toward a few bowls on one of the logs. "Good morning everyone! I've got breakfast ready."

_Okay, just calm down Aimi, it's a totally normal morning..._

"Eat up, cause we're packing up as soon as you're done." She rolled her eyes as Pilvi flopped Goldheart into one of the bowls. "I'll start breaking down the tent. Uh... Koharu, could you make sure Goldheart doesn't drown in his food?

_Yeah, normal. Except you might have a date!_

With hands that were only slightly shaky, Aimi pulled the pitons from the ground, unraveled the loops from the poles, and began to fold up the shelter. She half-focused on the chatter of her pokémon as she went about her business.

_Is Haru telling them about last night? Should I be worried about that? What would they think if we_ did  _start dating?_

She carefully rolled up the entire tent assemblage and strapped it to her backpack. Looking up, she noticed the group was wrapping up with their meal; Haru was already gathering the bowls and scrubbing them down with a sponge.

_Is he trying to make himself look good--?_  Aimi shook her head.  _No, he always does that, stop being paranoid._

"Thanks for doing the dishes, Haru, it's a big help." She took the bowls from his hand, stashing them away, and stood up with what she hoped was a confident grin. "Okay! Let's get on the trail everyone!"

_GAAAAAA I STILL DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO!_

=-=-=-=

As she led the group down the road, Aimi's thoughts whirled around in confusion.

_Sweet Arceus, what do I do?! Wait..._  She frowned to herself.  _Is Arceus even the proper pokémon to pray to in this situation? He's more of a creator god in general..._

Her finger tapped her chin thoughtfully.  _Actually, I don't think any of the creation dragons cover love. Or... the weather trio, for that matter. I mean, that makes sense, they're all pretty primeval..._

She started to count off on her fingers.  _Maybe.... Mespirit or Azelf? Mespirit's pink, and she represents emotions... then again, the lake guardians aren't really that active. I could pray to Meloetta, or Victini... or Celebi or Jirachi. Actually... they're all only kind of partially related to love. Not directly, just tangentially..._

Aimi pursed her lips thoughtfully.  _Tower duo? No. Eon duo...? No, they're more of a local guardian diety... Lunar duo? Well... I guess falling in love is sort of a good dream? And it is fraught with the potential for emotional distress... Okay, Cressila it is. That's that settled._  She chuckled to herself.  _You know, I would have thought we'd have a legendary pokemon more directly associated with love, for situations just like--_

Her hands gripped the straps of her backpack tightly.  _OH SWEET CRESSILA HARU ASKED ME ON A DATE WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO?!_

Potential scenarios flickered through Aimi's mind, images of what could happen if she accepted the offer. Perhaps the two of them would fall into a deep and genuine love, sure, but maybe they wouldn't. Or they could get weird looks from other people. Maybe something would happen where Haru jumped in to save her and was heavily injured--that happened a lot with pokémon and their trainers, but it would be especially distressing if they were lovers. Actually, could she even use Haru in battles if they were dating? Was it legal... or could she even bring herself to see somebody she was dating fight at her command?

A few steps behind her, Chandra rose a brow. "<Aimi is a bit...  _off_  today.>"

Lotus scoffed. "<Oh, really? I thought she'd just been quiet for no reason at all.>"

"<I sense waves of confusion and distress rolling from her soul,>" Chandra murmured. "<A chaotic storm, hopes and fear mixing and broiling in an unending hurricane... Something has come to her attention that before would never have impacted her.>"

He turned to Haru with an accusing glare. "<What did you do last night?>"

"<Wh--I--!>" Haru blinked, before pointing an accusing finger at him. "<You were asleep!>"

"<Merely because I meditate does not mean I shut myself off from the outside world.>"

After a moment, the Gardevoir conceded the point with a shrug. "<Alright, fine, we... look, we talked. About things.>"

"<Talked.>"

"<Yes. Talked.>"

"<I see....>" Chandra nodded slowly. "<Putting aside the blatant violation of tradition-->"

"<What  _tradition?!_ >" Haru demanded in exasperation.

"<\--I'd like to know what you talked about.>"

"<I...>" Red eyes glanced away. "<...look, it's kind of private, okay?>"

"<Aimi is currently in emotional turmoil. Anything that impacts her like that is certainly not private.>"

"<Okay, I get that you care about her, but trust me-->"

"<I will trust you when you revealed how you hurt our trainer.>"

Haru balked. "<Hurt--? I would never hurt Aimi!>"

"<Perhaps not intentionally,>" Chandra allowed.

Haru frowned. "<You are reading far too much into this, Chandra.>"

"<Am I?>" The Gothitelle crossed his arms. "<Then how come Aimi is so nervous? I have never felt her like this, even during the most unfortunate of battles. Tell me what you talked about, Haru!>"

Lotus threw up her flowers. "<Will you stop antagonizing the wraith?! It's none of your concern!>"

"<I would disagree.>"

"<He is a  _Gardevoir_. The pokémon literally known for their empathy. Obviously, he sensed some issue with Aimi, and their talk last night brought it to light. So she's emotionally distressed  _now_ , sure, but that's only because she's working through whatever it is. And before you open your mouth,>" she added firmly, "<remember that they're called personal issues for a reason. You're basically asking him to violate Aimi's trust.>"

Chandra considered her for a moment, before letting out a slow sigh. "<I suppose... you have a point. That said... I am unaware of what, exactly, could have caused this-->"

"<Chandra. Drop it.>"

"<I am simply-->"

"<Drop it.>"

"<You must admit-->"

"<Oh Koharu?>" Lotus called. "<Chandra's having issues with his bundiscs, but I'm too short to reach them. Could you maybe--?>"

"<OF COURSE I'LL HELP!>"

Chandra had a brief moment to widen his eyes before he was bowled over by the brown figure. "<What--?! I'm not having any issues with--!>"

"<Shhhh shshsh, I know it's embarrassing for a guy to admit, but it's alright to ask for help, really.>" Gentle brown paws stroked the dark circles. "<Oh wow, these are soft--ah, but I can feel the knot-burrs...>"

Haru kept his smile hidden behind his hand. "<Hey Lotus?>"

"<Yeah?>"

"<Thanks for that.>"

"<Not a problem. Honestly I've been wanting to do something like that to the jerk for a while...>"

Haru hummed thoughtfully. "<He's a bit strict, sure, but I wouldn't go so far as to call him a jerk.>"

"<You are way too forgiving.>"

"<I'm a Gardevoir. It's hard for me not to be forgiving.>"

Lotus rolled her eyes. "<I swear this team needs a Lucario or something, you're all way too accepting of everything.>"

Haru ruffled her hair. "<Why would we need a Lucario when we've got you?>"

"<Because when the voice of sanity is a flower sprite, you know things have gone off the deep end.>"

"<Maybe I like scuba diving.>"

Lotus looked at him flatly. "<You think Aimi does?>"

Haru paused, looking at their trainer and rubbing his chin in consideration. "<...now  _there's_  a thought...>"


End file.
